Blaine's Notebook
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Twist on Silly Love Songs; what if Blaine was the one drawing the Heart with Klaine in it? And what if Kurt wanted to sing to someone on v-day? - one-shot KLAINE!


A/N: Hey guys! So I was watching Glee with a couple of my best friends when I thought of this idea! What if Blaine was one the one who drew the heart that was shown in Silly Love Songs? And what if Kurt found it? And what if KURT wanted to sing to someone on Valentine's Day instead of doing the orginailly scripted GAP ATTACK! ? Enjoy! Review, favorite, anything! Feedback makes me smile. (:

It was Thursday when Kurt walked up to Blaine who was sitting outside the junior common room doodling in a notebook. Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine was drawing his and Kurt's names in a heart. He quickly blushed and shut his notebook before Kurt could see as he noticed Kurt approaching him.

"What's up Blaine?" Kurt asked

"Oh, not much, just practicing my Italian. I love it, but sometimes it's a pain in the ass." Blaine said with a sigh

"Oh, well I guess you're too busy to get coffee?" Kurt asked, sounding a little disappointed

"I'm never too busy for you Kurt, you know that! And I could use a little bit of caffeine." Blaine said, almost blushing. Kurt smiled admiringly back at Blaine as he held his hand out for Blaine to grab. Blaine took the hand, lifting himself out of his chair, smoothing out his Dalton blazer and picking his notebook up off of the chair. He smiled at Kurt and both of them walked side by side to the parking lot to get in Kurt's navigator. The boys had a system; the boy who drives doesn't have to pay for the coffee; gas prices were high these days!

The boys playfully bantered over what to listen to in the car on their half hour drive. They finally agreed on the Rent soundtrack. Neither of the boys minded the drive; they both secretly loved it. Blaine loved having an excuse to hear Kurt use his angelic voice and Kurt loved see Blaine rock those pink sunglasses he wore all the time. Kurt voiced that he thought they were tacky, but he would never really admit out loud that those sunglasses were one of his favorite parts of Blaine. Both of the boys were singing along obnoxiously to show tunes when Kurt's phone went off

_Its Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forwa-_

"Hello?" Kurt answered "Puck! What do you want? ….. I'm sorry, I can't I'm with Blaine!... Noah, shut up, you know we're just friends. NO NOAH PUCKERMAN, THAT IS DISGUSTING.I CAN ASSURE YOU BLAINE DOES NOT WANT IN MY PANTS. Oh, okay yeah that's a great idea.. Hey, I need to call you later though… we'll elaborate more on this later… okay thanks, bye Puck."

"Your ringtone for him is Friday?" Blaine asked trying to suppress a giggle

"Yeah, he walked around singing that song for weeks after he saw the YouTube video. I think it was just because he thought Rebecca Black was hot. He never thinks with the right head you know."

"KURT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" Blaine laughed out loud

"Hey, it's Puck, the joke was totally acceptable!" Kurt laughed back

"And what is this master plan you were talking about?" Blaine asked, still giggling, but serious about the plan.

"Oh, just a little something for someone on Valentine's Day." Kurt said smiling "I'm going to sing to someone on Valentine's Day. I normally hate the holiday, but I think it's the day I should really lay my heart on the line and go for this." Kurt said

Blaine was trying so hard not to throw a smirk on his face. _Kurt was going to sing to me on Valentine's Day! He likes me too! _Blaine thought.

"Oh, well that's nice!" Blaine said

"Yeah, I think Nick will really like it; I'm going to get New Directions to sing back up for me; we're going to break down Dalton. I'm really excited."

_Oh. _Blaine thought. _He likes Nick. Stupid Nick. Even more stupid me._

"O-oh, that's really nice Kurt." Blaine said, trying to hide his disappointment; he didn't want to make this anymore awkward then Blaine already felt it was.

"Something wrong Blaine?"

"No not at all!" Blaine said with a fake cheery voice. Kurt didn't seem to notice "I am just getting a bad headache, that's all." Blaine said with a smile

"Don't worry Blaine, that's nothing coffee can't fix. And I have Excedrin in the glove box if you need any. I get migraines all the time." Kurt said, pulling into the coffee shop parking lot. Blaine smiled over at Kurt. _Well, at least if he doesn't love me like that, he cares about me_. Blaine thought

Both of the boys got out of the car and walked into the coffee shop. Blaine headed to the restroom while Kurt got in line right away to order his and Blaine's coffee. Kurt went to sit and their regular table, a non-fat mocha in one hand and a medium drip in the other.

Blaine came over with a goofy smile on his face.

"Uh, Mister Hummel. We have a deal! The driver doesn't have to pay for the coffee!" Blaine said playfully angry

"Don't worry about it Blaine, I wanted to treat you today; you said you weren't feeling well. Emptying the wallet only makes one feel worse you know." Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine sat down at the table.

"You know my coffee order?" He asked surprisingly

"Of course I do silly!" Kurt answered with a laugh

The two boys spent an hour sitting at their table, talking about the latest Vogue magazines, Warbler plans for regionals, and the latest Dalton gossip. Blaine had almost forgotten that Kurt was going to sing to Nick on Valentine's Day and Kurt had forgotten of his miniscule feelings for Nick. In that hour, it was just Kurt and Blaine; Blaine and Kurt. They both walked out of the coffee shop and headed out on their sort of long trip to Dalton.

"Kurt, thank you so much for treating me. I needed a pick me up." It seemed it was almost on that cue that Blaine remembered Kurt was going to sing to **NICK** on Valentine's Day.

"Anytime Blaine, you're worth it." Kurt said with a smile. Both Blaine and Kurt began to walk back inside to Windsor when Kurt realized he left his phone in the car.

"Blaine, you go on without me, I'll meet you in the junior commons." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and walked off.

Kurt ran to his car and quickly unlocked it. He grabbed his phone from the car charger when he saw a black notebook Blaine left on the passenger seat. He grabbed it and hastily shut his car door and locked it.

Kurt was running to try and catch up with Blaine when he tripped on his shoe lace and fell down. When he picked himself up, he saw Blaine's notebook lying wide open on the ground. On the page, there was no Italian. There was a giant red heart. Inside the heart read _Blaine + Kurt =3 ._Kurt blushed at the sight. _Blaine liked me! Blaine liked me! _ Kurt squealed in his mind. And then he remembered that he told Blaine he would be singing to **NICK **on Valentine's Day. He had very small feelings for Nick; nothing compared to his feelings for Blaine, but he assumed Blaine didn't like him, so he was going to try things with Nick. _I probably broke his heart. WAY TO GO_ _KURT._ He thought as he picked up the notebook. He smirked as he whipped his phone out

_Puckerman. Change of plans. Operation Nick is officially out the window. Operation Blaine is in effect. I will call you later tonight with my new song choice. Spread the word to ND. – Kurt_

Kurt shoved his phone back in his pocket and closed Blaine's notebook. _Blaine is going to be so surprised! _

Kurt walked back to the Junior commons, and like he had suggested, Blaine was sitting there reading a book

"Hey Blaine, you left your Italian note book in my car. Here it is." Kurt said with a smile. _Little did Blaine know…_

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, taking the notebook and thanking him. He gestured for Kurt to sit down, and the boys spent their time until curfew talking with each other. Both boys quickly hugged goodnight and walked to their separate dorms

Kurt sat down on his bed in his boring dorm and dialed Puck.

"Alright Puck, here's what's going to go down on Sunday.." and Kurt was off on his plans.

Sunday, February 14th finally arrived. Blaine had been dreading this day since Kurt told him he was serenading Nick with a love song. Blaine didn't even know that Kurt had liked Nick. He never mentioned it before and they told each other everything…. Well, almost everything. Blaine was lying in bed, regretting his awakening as he rolled over to grab his ear buds. He put them in and quickly scrolled to his "Kurt" playlist and began his pity party with Teenage Dream.

Meanwhile, Kurt was in his dorm, confirming his plans with Puck and the gang. He picked a song he knew New Directions could learn very easily; and they did impromptu performances all the time sothey could easily pull off a song with little practice. New Directions was going to be there in an hour, so Kurt had to get ready to profess his love for Blaine.

Blaine's phone pinged, and when he rolled over to grab it, he saw a text from Kurt. Immediately, he smiled and opened the message

_Hey (: - Can I meet you at your dorm in an hour? I need help with my Italian. –Kurt_

Blaine smiled. He loved helping Kurt; it made him feel smart and he knew Kurt was always impressed by his intelligence.

_Sure! Don't be late! (; - Blaine_

Blaine took his ear buds out and went to pick out clothes and gel his hair for Kurt.

"Alright, you guys, thank you so much for doing this. We have 3 minutes until Blaine is expecting me at his dorm. I want you all to hide around this hallway. Blaine and I will be at the bottom of the staircase. You will hear us talking I'm sure. When you hear the cue, start singing. Got it?" Kurt said hastily. Everyone else nodded

"Alright guys, see you soon!" Kurt said, practically bursting at the seams with excitement.

Kurt pretty much ran to Blaine's dorm, he was so thrilled. He had his Italian notes in his hand and was standing in front of Blaine's dorm. **Knock Knock Knock.**

A few seconds later, a handsome young Blaine stood in the door frame smiling at Kurt. He was wearing red pants, a tight black polo, and a handsome bowtie on his neck.

"C'mon in Kurt!" Blaine said

"Actually Blaine, can we go down to the Junior common room instead?" Kurt asked

"Sure! Let me grab my shoes!" Blaine said, walking over to his closet to get his black loafers.

"Let's Go!" Blaine said

Blaine and Kurt walked down the hallway and into the main hallway, where the staircase was. The staircase that Kurt met Blaine; that Blaine met Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, I want to show you something." Kurt said, turning to look at the staircase

"You remember what happened on this staircase Blaine?" Kurt asked as Blaine turned to look at the marble staircase

"Of course Kurt! I met you on this staircase!" Blaine said, looking at Kurt with a little bit of his confusion in his eyes

"Well, that won't be the only thing it'll be remembered for" Kurt said, dropping his Italian notes. And on that cue, New Directions came out from behind the wall at the top of the staircase and began to file neatly on the steps.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

**Kurt looked at Blaine as he sang; Blaine's reaction was priceless. His mouth was wide open, but you could see the traces of his smile.**

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.  
_**Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and looked at him straight in the eyes to sing the next part of the song**

_And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night. _

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might. _

__**New directions filed to each side of the staircase, opening the center for Kurt. He stood at the very middle of the staircase to sing the chorus**

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever. _

**Kurt ran to grab Blaine's hands and guide him up the stairs as he was about to finish the shortened version of thesong. Kurt stood higher on the stairs than Blaine, just like they were when they met. Kurt belted out the last bit of the song**__

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore. 

__By now, Blaine had joyful tears running from his eyes down onto his cheek. All of New Directions were completely quiet now, waiting for Blaine to speak.

"Kurt, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and walked down the staircase so he was just a step above Blaine. Kurt grabbed both of Blaine's hands and then looked into Blaine's eyes. Kurt was smiling when he leaned in to kiss Blaine. Blaine eased into the kiss, still holding Kurt's hands. There were whistles and hoots and hollers from New Directions, but none that Blaine or Kurt could remember. They were too caught up in each other. The finally pull back from one another (Damn you oxygen!) and looked back at each other. Kurt released one of his hands from Blaine to wipe a tear off of Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine, I know I told you I was going to sing to Nick on Valentine's Day, and I originally was. But after we got coffee on Thursday, you left your notebook in your car. I was running back into Dalton when I tripped and the notebook flew open, on the page you had our names drawn in a heart. I was only going to sing to Nick because I thought you didn't like me that way, and I had tiny feelings for Nick. I figured if I got with him I could forget about you and keep our friendship stable. My feelings for you Blaine, are far bigger than feelings I've ever had for anyone else. Once I found out, I had to fight to keep myself from kissing you all weekend."

"Kurt, this was beautiful. Thank you so much." Blaine said. He let his gaze lower down to Kurt's lips, as if asking for silent permission that Kurt granted him. They pulled in for their second kiss; just as good, but less nervous.

"Kurt, you're going to hate me" Blaine said, breaking away from the kiss.

"Why is that?" Kurt said, now very confused

"Because this is our first Valentine's as boyfriends and all I got you was a Lima Bean gift card and a 5lb bag of RedVines." Blaine said blushing

"YOU GOT ME RED VINES BLAINE?" Kurt said

"Uh… yeah?" Blaine confirmed

"YOU ARE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER." Kurt said with a smile as wide as the sun.

Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt in for another kiss.

A/N: So I guess this is the point of my story that I post that I don't own GLEE. If I owned Glee, it would just be Kurt and Blaine. And the warblers. -And I love me some RedVine jokes. (: - please review and stuff!


End file.
